1:4 - Deryn
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:42 AM Hijack sits in front of the fridge pulling out a lot of food and putting it back Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 7:46 AM Deryn walks into the kitchen yawning. They grab a mug from the cabinet, pour a cup of coffee,and walk to the fridge to get cream. “‘Morning” They say, with a small wave in Hijacks direction. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 7:51 AM Hijack ignores them completely, as they finally decide on some food and take it to the table Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 7:57 AM Deryn gets the cream from the fridge, and adds it to their coffee, along with copious amounts of sugar. The grab a piece of fruit, and sit at the table, near, but not beside Hijack Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 8:05 AM Hijack slowly eats, not wanting to throw up like she ends up doing at every meal Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 12:36 PM Deryn drinks their coffee. Now more awake, they turn to Hijack. “Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I’m Deryn.”(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Tuesday at 12:39 PM "Hijack." She doesn't look at them as she responds May 16, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:29 AM @Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:30 AM “So, how do you like Ravenhold so far?” They say, trying to make polite conversation. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:33 AM "I can eat here. That's nice enough I guess." Hijack seems a tad annoyed as they eat their food Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:39 AM “That’s good.” Deryn says, picking up on her annoyance. They walk over to make another cup of coffee. “Want one?” They say, gesturing with their mug. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:41 AM She nods, liking the smell Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 6:45 AM Deryn takes another mug out of the cabinet, and and pours a cup of coffee. “How do you take it? Cream? Sugar?” They ask, adding both to their own mug. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 6:49 AM "I don't even know what it is." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 8:35 AM Deryn raises their eyebrows, surprised. “Damn. I don’t know how I’d function without a cup of coffee in the morning. Its called coffee, by the way.” They add both sugar and cream to the mug of coffee. “People drink it thousands of different ways, I’ll fix yours the way I like it, and you can tell me what you think.” They say, sitting the mug down in front of her. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 8:37 AM Hijack takes a sip. Then a bigger one Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Wednesday at 9:41 AM “Do you like it?” Deryn asks Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 9:42 AM "Yeah." Hijack takes another large gulp of the coffee May 18, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Friday at 3:53 PM Deyrn smiles lightly. “Good. I hoped you would.” May 21, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:31 AM Hijack doesn't respond and continues to drink the coffee. When she finishes she rolls over to coffee maker. "How do I get more?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 1:47 PM Deryn shows her how to use the coffee maker. “Like I said, there’s various ways to make it. More cream, less sugar, nothing at all. You really can’t go wrong.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 1:48 PM Hijack sips it plain then starts adding stuff Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Today at 1:53 PM Deryn finishes their coffee and washes their cup. “Well, I guess I better finish getting ready. See you.” They say to Hijack, then turn and leave. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 2:06 PM Hijack doesn't even acknowledge them leaving, focusing on her new cup of coffee Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay